entertainment_ufandomcom-20200215-history
Amy's Stories
30books.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png Wiki-background Anniversary Part 1 Hey Guys, Here's my next story, Hope you like it ! Chapter 1 ''' ''With Jerry and his mum talking to his mum about his dad'' Jerry: Hey mum, i was wondering, do i have a dad Jerry’s mum: I thought it wouldn’t come to this, yes you do, Showing him a photo, of a man, with scruffy hair, shorts and and Hawaiian shirt on, with a little boy standing next to him. '' Jerry: Whats this photo to do with my dad Mum: that’s you, ''Pointing to the little boy '' Jerry: Who’s that Man ?? Mum: Your ''Hesitates ''Dad Jerry: where is he now ? Mum: I don’t no, but all I know is he wants to see you Tonight, he left this letter for you, It had your name on it, Jerry: And you opened it? ''Shouting '' Mum: Well I wasn’t sure if it was from the school Jerry: Give me that !! ''Taking the letter going to his room, so he can read it. '' ''the letter says ''Dear Jerry '' ''Sorry I haven’t being in you life, I have always wanted to, and to see you grow up, but I can never get a break with the work I do. Please meet me at the seaford fitness center in the mall on the 17 of June 2013, at 4 pm., and ask for Damien Martinez Ill be waiting, cant wait to see you little man. '' ''love dad '' ''Jerry’s thought’s ''' ''Thats today, Ok clam down jerry, '' ''Jerry walks back out to his mum '' Jerry: Gonna go and meet dad Mum: Ok honey, be careful. Jerry: Yeah, yeah, He’s my dad Mum: He could be Dangerous, I haven’t seen him since you were 4, and i don’t know whats he’s like Jerry: Ok mum, if there’ any trouble, ill call you. Mum: Be careful Jerry: Bye mum ''Jerry walks to the Seaford mall to the fitness center, thinking about what his mum said about his dad, and how much his dad always wanted to watch him grow up. all they way to to fitness center, he walked in, and saw a man, in the boxing ring teaching and boy or man (couldn’t see from the distance) how to box. He walked up to the man teaching. '' Jerry: Excuse me, I was wondering if you have seen Mr Damien Martinez ? Mr Martinez: Yes, you are speaking to him Jerry: RIght ''Jerry’s thoughts Right jerry, you found him, don’t mess it up ! What should I say ?? “Mr Martinez its me” No thats not it ! Ok come on jerry, you found your dad !! pull it together (Derecho jerry, que lo encontró, no ensucie para arriba! ¿Qué debo decir? "El señor Martínez its me" No eso no es él! Ok vamos jerry, has encontrado a tu padre! tirar juntos) '' Jerry: Mr Martinez , Its me Mr Martinez: Who are you, are you my next client ? Jerry: What, no what are you talking about ? Im your son ? Mr Martinez: Um no I don’t have a son ''Jerry pull out the letter and photo from his pocket '' Jerry: This is you ''Pointing at the man building a sandcastle with young Jerry. '' Mr Martinez: Were did you get this Jerry: My mum gave it to me Mr Martinez: Alexandra gave this to you ? Jerry: Yes, Dad, Mr Martinez, my mum gave this to me, a letter from you, and i’ve always wondered, why you abandoned me and mum or why you were never around Mr Martinez: Jerry, i’ve always wanted to be in your life, and i never new that you mum was pregnant with you, until we met last week, realising that we had already met, She told me that she was pregnat, but at that time I didn’t really care as i was young Jerry: How young ? Mr Martinez: 19 Jerry: How old was mum when she had me ? Mr Martinez: she was 18. Jerry: Can we go get a buergar, and talk Mr Martinez: Sure son. ''Later at curious burgers Jerry and his dad are sitting at the table, dad explaining why he was never in Jerry’s life and how he wants to be involved in his life more. '' Jerry: How about we go back to my house and you can meet up with my mum Mr Martinez: I would love to Jerry, but i have to get back to my... Jerry: other life, ? Mr Martinez: Yes, But i promise you that we will keep in touch and, I will try and see you every second weekend. Jerry: Ok, ''Smiles ''Thanks dad. ''Jerry walks back home, happy knowing that his dad is a nice man and always intened to be in his life but wasn’t ready. Jerry knew that he couldn’t trust his dad till he got to know him a bit better. '' ''Jerry Walked in the front door, his mum coming up to him, bombing out lots of his questions Mum: Are you ok, Did he try and attack you Jerry: Mum Im fine, his a nice man, but i’m notting getting my hope u, he told me why he left you, and explained every thing. Mum: Well thats good. Im glad you are ok and finely know who your dad is. To be continued ........ Thx for reading, let me know what you think ! Please leave a comment, It would really help with my writing :)